


Don't Panic

by VySg



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VySg/pseuds/VySg
Summary: It wasn’t that hard to believe, sure, they thought it may be impossible since Marco was human but he’s reaction wasn’t based in that shock.





	Don't Panic

It wasn’t that hard to believe, sure, they thought it may be impossible since Marco was human but he’s reaction wasn’t based in that shock.

After moments of total silence the woman spoke.

“I think I broke him,” Kelly whispered.

Marco blinked, soon he began to babble things in complete terror.

“Pre… preg...”

He stopped working.

He was sure he began to see double and someone was singing a lullaby.

He didn’t see it coming, Kelly gave him no hint.

“Marco, _breath._ ”

He did, _in and out_ and words finally made sense.

“Pregnant…” he managed to say “You’re pregnant.”

She nodded.

“Pretty much.”

“How?” he blushed, of course he knew how it happened. He laughed nervously as he saw her, waiting for his proper response. He smiled, they got married only a few months ago and he felt happy, complete. This changed everything for good and for better “Are you sure?” he asked, like it’d be only a dream, too good to be true.

“Yeah…”

Marco broke the distance between them and embraced her. Even if he was still processing the news it was hard to ignore the feeling blooming inside his chest, words couldn’t express it.

Kelly smiled, almost laugh, when Marco kissed her.

 

* * *

 

 

Pregnancy was weird and he had to be ready at least that was what he was told by a trustworthy resource. Kind of, maybe Tom was exaggerating.

“Are you okay?”

“I am.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Nope.”

“Okay, right…” he sighed “Does the baby need anything?”

She looked down and touched her belly, smiling.

“I think the baby’s pretty fine too.”

“Are you sure? How could you be so sure?!”

Marco wasn’t being paranoiac, parenthood was threating.

“Marco, it’s fine…”

“Yeah, you’re right, I’ll just calm down…”

He inhaled deeply, soon he was doing a great job until…

“Marco.”

“Yeah?”

“The baby’s coming right now.”

Well… there went Marco’s calm.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m planning a multi-chapter of future Marco/Kelly with their family, what do you think?


End file.
